History of Egelion
The history of Egelion extends back as far as the first millenium, with the emergence of various sovereign entities throughout the territory of the modern Egelian state. Early history Early history of Edergira Amateria unification The unification of the central province known as Amateria of Egelion, lasting between 1000 and 1290, is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Era of conflict Amaterian wars The Caille-Amaterian war, lasting from 1353 to 1376, was a result of the Caillean invasion in Amateria when the unification of it took place. Was divided into 3 stages, the Amaterian invation of Caille (1353-1359), the Amaterian dominion (1359-1369) and the Caillean revolution and independence (1369-1376). Very little borderlines modifications were made after the Gallea treaty in 1376. The Dul Kinea - Amaterian war, lasting between 1428 and 1430, was declared after a serious incident in the frontier, when a refugees caravan of Dul Kinea was attacked by the Amaterian frontier police and several refugees were killed. The Ghadrash - Amaterian War (1550-1559) was mainly a naval conflict, as the Ghadrash government didn't recognize the Amaterian seashore and claimed it as Ghadrash. Despise the 9 years of war, very few battles were fought. The Sea treaty of 1560 ended the conflict and finally put Amateria as a sea nation. Edergira wars The Eder Gira - Caillean War (1559-1573) was the bloodiest war of the ancient era. Eder Gira, recently formed, attacked heavily all the Caillean frontier at the same time (probably with the help of some Amaterian forces). Caille was terribly damaged, but recieved the help of Ghadrish mercenaries and a long term war resulted. Finally the Eder Girean army was forced to withdrawn. The Eder Gira - Ghadrash Conflict spanned 1580 to 1582. After the comprobation that Ghadrish forces helped Caille in the previous war, Eder Gira launched a full scale anfibious invasion of Ghadrash. This war also ended in stalemate and the invasion force turned back. Egalion Between 1585 and 1600, Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a long term treaty that ended in the unification of the 2 territories, not after a little rebellion of some Dul Kinean cities that resisted the new Egalion nation. Edergira (1606) Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully, but wish a brief rebellion in 1608. Ghadrash (1610) Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion. Caillean civil war The Caillean Civil war was the result of 3 independent rebellions against the original government and lasted between 1625 and 1678. All of them incited by Egalion forces acted to destabilize the Caillean government as it refused to join Egalion. Caille Right after the war, the Caillean government blamed Egalion for the insurrections that ended in the civil war. (That was in fact, the truth)... In the end, Caille was conquered and its government replaced by one of the pro-Egalion internal forces. It lasted from 1678 to 1700. Foundation of the modern state In 1711, with the help of the government created in the last conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. Rebellions The Egelion - Caillean War lasted from 1716 to 1719. After the assassination of one of the most prestigious Caillean opposition politicians of Egelion, a full scale rebellion erupted and cost 3 years of war. The Egelion - Dul Kinean Conflict took place in 1723. This conflict was the result of the low treatment of Dul Kineans from Amaterians... It was a civil conflict that ended in great strikes and some Dul Kineans civilians put into jail and taken into judgement. The Egelion - Dul Kinean War (1726-1733) In 1726, 5 of the 6 civilians that were judged in the past conflict were condemned to death penalty and killed. This ended in a long war between Dul Kinean forces that revolted against Egelion. The Egelion Peaceful Dominion (1734-1946) No wars or rebellions into this period. Amateria learned the lesson and some laws ensuring the good relations between the provinces were made. The Dul Kinean Rebellion (1946-1951) In 1946, after the arise of Camilo IV, King of Egelion. Some Dul kinean cities rebelled against the king. The Dul Kinean Second Rebellion (1975-1984) In 1975, Ferdinand IX assumed the full power of Egelion and throwed the country into a second rebellion of Dul Kinea. The First Egelion Civil War (1986-2003) After the death of Ferdinand IX, a full war was declared between the 2 candidates to the throne, August II, son of Ferdinand VIII and Phillip I, son of Ferdinand IX. In the end, August II was taken prisioner and executed for high treason. The Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057) The liberation war, as it was fought between the Republicans and Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tries to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. The treaty of Libertaria was signed and the Commonwealth was the result. The First Commonwealth (2058-2111) The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government was elected. The Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion (2111-2154) Review the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion The Commonwealth of Egelion (2154-2180) Review the Commonwealth of Egelion Republican period Following the renaming of 2189 that established the Republic of Egelion, the nation would undergo several eras. The First Republic of Egelion (2080-2303) Review the First Republic of Egelion The First Republic of Egelion would last 214 years from 2089 to 2303. The Second Republic of Egelion (2303-2370) Review the Second Republic of Egelion. The Second Republic of Egelion would last 67 years from 2303 to 2370. Egelion, at this time, would be ruled by a socialist government. The Republica de Egelion (3rd Republic)(2370-2394) Review the Third Republic of Egelion See Article Presidents of the Third Republica de Egelion The Third Republic of Egelion would last 24 years from 2370 to 2394. During this period, the nation would be controlled by the major southern ethnicity of Amateria, Ghadrash, and Dul Kinea. The nation's name would also be changed to reflect this cultural shift, becoming the Republica de Egelion. The People's Republic of Egelion (4th Republic) (2394-2422) See Article Review of the 4th Republic of Egelion The Fourth Republic of Egelion lasted 28 years from 2384 to 2422. This era would also be heralded by a name change, the nation coming to be known as the People's Republic of Egelion. The Fourth Republic would be, like the Second Republic, characterized by socialists in power. Notable here is that at this point Egelion would birth the (in)famous Karissian Central Communist Party (KCCP). The Fifth Republic of Egelion (2422-2700) The Fifth Republic of Egelion lasted 268 years from 2422 to 2700. It was the most stable period in Egelion's history and was eventually overthrown by the brief Egelion Margravate (or Regency). Egelion Margravate (2700-2713) In the elections of 2699 the Debnam Royalist Party won in a landslide. In 2700 Egelion became a Monarchy with Edwin Debnam holding the hereditary seat of President, then changed to Margrave '''in 2704. This regime was liberal econcomically and introduced many privatizations. It was an interesting dynamic between four main parties: the Debnem-Sagittarius Party, the Coalition of Mobsters and Crime Lords, the Nationalists of Egelion, and the Liberal Democratic Party. The Sixth Republic of Egelion (2713 - 2764) The Sixth Republic of Egelion lasted 51 years from 2713 to 2764. Named the '''Családi Nemzet Egelion, it was created after the Gabrash minority of the nation took control of Egelion via various pro-business parties. The head of State was named Godfather and was elective. The Seventh Republic of Egelion (2764 - 2870) The Seventh Republic of Egelion was formed in 2764 with the advesnt of the Capitalist Party. The Seventh Republic, the Republic of Egelion has been dominated by extended periods of party dynasties. Firstly, the United National Egelion Front ruled for 10 out of 12 years between 2768-2786. The Polaris Party ruled continuously from 2790-2811. By 2812, The Egelion People's Party (formerly Social Liberal Alliance) came to power. The rest of the Seventh Republic's lifeime was dominated by the the EPP. The party ruled continuously for the rest of the republic, with two brief breaks. The Social Democratic and Labor Party was able to grasp one term as president in 2850. Likewise, the SDLP and Egelion Democrats were able to form a coalition for one term without the EPP (later Christian Social People's Party). The relatively stable Seventh Republic was brought to a traumatic end after an invasion by the UKSR, however. The Eighth Republic of Egelion (2871 - ????) The Eighth Egelion Republic was formed in 2871. Following the Egelion-UKSR War, Egelion restructured itself and was renamed in 2873 "Federal Republic of Egelion". In February 2884, the CSPP formally dissolved, leaving Egelion without the once dominant party. The Freedom and Social Democratic and Labor Parties were left on their own to fight for power. The two parties maintained very different views for the future of Egelion. The Freedom Party maintained that strict militarism was Egelion's best hope for future prosperity. The SDLP/CVB, however, stuck to the principles of strict non-interventionism in international politics and instead favored a focus on internal issues. In 2890, the SDLP/CVB took power. President Alida Bajnai would die shortly after taking office, leaving the door open for Anabel Franco-Sanchez. The daughter of former president Maria Sanchez, she would lead to the thriving of the SDLP/CVB and the marginalization of the Freedom Party. Just as it appeared that the SDLP/CVB would completely rule Egelion, receiving 97% of the vote in 2906, a number of old parties reappeared and began to change the electoral landscape. The Christian Social People's Party and Partido Alessandrista Reformado were revived and cut deeply into SDLP/CVB support. No clear coalition was able to be formed, and there were three elections held in three years. Eventually, a coalition between the SDLP/CVB, CSPP and monarchist Debnam royalist party because entrenched. This caused much strife as the Freedom Party, newly christened as the United Egelion Party/Liberal Party, won presidential elections. The opposing visions between the presidency's militaristic stance and the coalition's pacifist stance. The battle focused mainly on the president's desire to rebuild the Egelian navy after post-war demilitarization. After the election of President Boipelo Banda in 2923, however, this issue was laid to rest. The Dark Period (ca. 3000 - 3365) Called as such because of a general lack of knowledge from that time period, although proud Egelionian researchers are trying to find out more. Many parties governed in this time. In January 3226 the name changed to Commonwealth of Egelion and it became part of the Inrdala Empire. It gained independence in April 3261 when the HoS was restored to President. The Ninth Republic (3365 - 3535) The Ninth''' Republic of Egelion''' was created as the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores took over the power from the former'' Partido Nacionalista de la República. The first change happened in June 3362, when PUT gained a majority of the Senate. Later in June 3364 and November 3365 the party gained both a majority, the presidency and two thirds of the senate. In 3394 the ''Serpentis Lupis ''took over with a coop and established a regime based on a serpent cult. The regime was overthrown in 3399 and in 3406 the name was restored to "'The Federal Republic of Engelion'". Egelian Empire ( November 3452 - June 3498 ) In 3441 Andy White took power and named himself King. The partido ''National Real de Engelion took power in 3451, restored the Monarchy in 3452 and in 3455 Engelion became an Empire with the name "Imperio de Engelion". The power was in the hand of the Supreme Leader of Egelion, and the dinasty was the house of Formoselle. In 3486 the nation became known as "El Protectorado de la Compañía de Egelion" whilst keeping the monarchic constitution. In 3492 the Party Convergencia y Unión lead the nation to a democratic transition and renamed the country "Republica de Engelion". The Tenth Republic ( June 3498 - 3598 ) The party La Concertación de Partidos Egelian reformed the country in June 3498 and gave it once again a republican constitution and renaming it "Coronada Republica de Egelion". The Viceroyalty ( 3598 - 3616 ) In March 3598 the Comunion del Virrey (previously know as Comunion Traditionalista) seized power. This conservative party reintroduced the Viceroyalty, noblility rights and full support to the Seleucian Patriachal Church. The State was renamed "Virreinato de Egelion" A long power struggle took place with to more progressive parties, the Federal-National Party and the Progressive Party. In 3597 the Vicerrey party took definitive power and named the country Virreinato de Egelion. The Eleventh Republic ( 3621 - 3767) In Januray 3621 the Partido Comunista took power and abolished everything that had been done by the Virreinato. After a brief return of the Viceroyalty, the Partido Socialdemocrata reigned until the end of the century. A number of republican parties succeeded, ending with the Partido Democratico Costitutional. Kingdom of Egelion( 3767 - 4205) and the Twelfth Republic (4205-present) The Kingdom of Egelion was established by Juan Felipe de Egelion. was overthrown by a left-wing nomination . This fact led to the proclamation of the 12th Republic that lasts until today. Important Historical Events This is a fast overlook at important historical events. Communist Rebellion and the UKSR By 2851 KCCP took control over Nou Endralon, Dolgaria and Trigunia, forming the United Kerissian Socialist Republic (3287). Egelion was able to withstand pressure by the UKSR until October 2856 when the Caille-based communist militant group Caille Byltingarkenndur Vörður (Caille Revolutionary Guard) attacked Nordland and Northmoor. While the Northmoor attack was minor and quickly stopped, the attack in Nordland led to the bombing of SDLP headquaters, the death of Prime Minister Franklin Smith and the seizing of Callean governmental institutions. The CRG declared an independant Caillean socialist state, the Lýðveldið Sosialism Caille (Socialist Republic of Caille). The UKSR immediately declared recognition and support of the new Caillean government, putting it at odds with the Republic of Egelion. In 2860, war between the two powers began with a massive invasion by the UKSR. Roughly 3.4 million soldiers flooded the borders of Amateria and Caille resulting in Egelion forces being quickly overrun. By 2869, it was becoming clear that the UKSR had neither the manpower nor military strength to conquer Egelion. With the moment shifting in the direction of Egelion, Egelion sued for peace. The resulting treaty forced Egelion into an officially neutral nation and forbade Egelion from entering any military treaties. Economic ties between the two states were strengthened greatly as Egelion was used as a platform for exporting goods from the otherwise largely isolationist UKSR. Caille was likewise reabsorbed back into Egelion with the UKSR reversing its recognition of the fledgling state. Category:Egelion Category:History of Egelion Category:History